


Meeting the Tomlinson Girls

by zouisfied



Series: Christmas With You [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisfied/pseuds/zouisfied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn thought that he was more than prepared. He had his own set of sisters so managing the Tomlinson girls should be a piece of cake right?</p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Tomlinson Girls

Zayn thought that he was more than prepared. He had his own set of sisters so managing the Tomlinson girls should be a piece of cake right?

Wrong.

~  
“Love, are you sure you want to stay at my house before my birthday? It’s more than fine if you just come on the 24th, y’know.” Louis raised an eyebrow, randomly throwing clothes at his luggage.  
Zayn could only chuckle, eyebrows rising. “Are you ashamed of me, Tomlinson?”  
Louis stopped attacking the closet to look at his boyfriend, eyes widened in surprised. “I am not!”  
The raven haired boy sat down at the foot of the bed, folding the clothes neatly. “Then don’t worry. We’re going to zap it!” he grinned.  
The older rolled his eyes before throwing a pair of socks at Zayn.  
“You don’t even wear socks!”  
“Shut up, Malik!”  
~

Louis William Tomlinson was the oldest child in the Tomlinson household. He has six younger siblings: Lottie, Felicite, the twins, Daisy and Phoebe and the latest set of twins, Ernest and Doris. He also has a half sibling, Georgia but no one ever talks to her.

Zayn remembered finding out all that just at their first meeting. He was just out buying a quick snack before he had to face the evil that was the History presentation when he overheard Louis arguing with someone on his phone.

“How am I supposed to know that?!”  
Now, Zayn normally didn’t go around listening to other people’s conversations but the brown haired lad either forgot that he was in a public place or he just naturally talked really loud. (It was the second one, Zayn discovered few months after.)  
“Fine, fine. Shut up. I am not a drama queen.” The brown haired boy huffed as he heads to the next aisle. “Which am I supposed to pick?”  
Zayn peeked at the boy as he grabbed some chips enough to power through the night. He couldn’t help but get curious. The boy was shorter than him—Zayn totally had a thing for that—and fit as hell too. It wasn’t helping that the boy was wearing skinny jeans which hugged his bum perfectly. Perfect jeans for such a perfect bum. It made sense really. 

“D-don’t cry, Lottie. And please don’t bleed all over my bed. You know Niall’s going to tease me about it.” Perfect Bum guy sighed. “I’ll get your bloody tampons just stop.”

Zayn choked on his spit and before he could even question it, he walked closer to the guy and grabbed some tampons –the ones his sisters use—and handed it to him.

The brown haired guy raised an eyebrow, taking the tampons with one hand. “Uh, Lotts? I’ll call you back.”

Zayn wanted to disappear at the scrutiny the boy was giving him. 

“So.. you’re a fit lad that knows which tampons to buy?” 

Zayn’s head snapped up and he felt warmth spread through him as he saw the twinkle of mischief in the boy’s eyes. 

“Try living with just your sisters and tell me you won’t know which one is good.” Zayn answered as coolly as he could.  
The boy smirked. “Oh believe me I know what you mean. Got some m’self.” He offered his tampon free hand. “Louis.”  
“Zayn.”  
~  
This was their first Christmas as a couple and Zayn wanted to spend the entire week with his boyfriend before driving down to Bradford for New Year’s. When he found out that Louis was born on Christmas Eve, he was convinced that the boy really was a gift from heaven. It might be too sappy but the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks was enough.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to meet mum and the girls.” Louis grinned, legs bouncing.  
Zayn snorted. “Last I heard, Ernest was a boy.”  
Louis swatted his arm. “You know what I mean.”  
Zayn just chuckled. It took a few moments before he spoke in a much quieter voice. “They won’t, like, hate me, right?’  
Louis smirked. “Aww, is Zaynie worried?”  
“Ugh, fine, just forget it, wanker.” Zayn rolled his eyes.  
Louis laughed before taking one of Zayn’s hands in his. “They’ll absolutely love you. The only thing you should worry about is when Lottie starts flirting with you. Plus my mum probably might adopt you as her own.”  
Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at that, bringing up their interlocked hands to his lips, muttering a quiet ‘thanks’.  
Louis’ answering smile is just as breath taking. “Now hurry up. I’m starving.”

 

When the two of them arrived in Doncaster, it was already getting dark. The closer they got to their house, the quieter Louis got. Zayn raised an eyebrow, silently asking what’s wrong but the older lad just shook his head. When they finally parked outside the house, Zayn took a deep breath before moving to open his door but Louis’ hand held him back.

“What?”  
Louis’ voice sounded so small. “What if they don’t like me anymore? What if Ernie and Doris don’t even know me anymore?”  
Zayn laughed. Forgetting Louis was one of the hardest things he could imagine. “Don’t be stupid, Lou.”  
Louis didn’t say anything, chewing on his bottom lip. He was dead serious about this.  
“Lou, come here.” Zayn motioned. He frowned when the older didn’t do anything. “Daddy said come here, baby.” His voice an octave deeper this time.  
Louis’ head snapped up and immediately crawled to Zayn’s lap. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
Zayn sighed deeply. He didn’t want bring in that part of their relationship here but sometimes, it was the only thing that cut through Louis’ thoughts. “It’s okay. Daddy isn’t mad.”  
“Okay, Daddy.” Louis mumbled.  
The younger cupped his cheek and caressed the soft skin. “Lou, listen to me. Your family loves you. I doubt they could hate you even if you killed someone. They understand that you’re busy in uni and work. They would never begrudge you that.” When Louis still looked sad, Zayn smirked, pressing a gentle kiss by the older’s throat. “Besides, you brought home a fit boyfriend. I think they’ll at least consider that.”  
Louis scoffed, looking down to hide his blush and the smile threatening to break through. (Zayn totally saw it anyway; he memorized things like that.) “Let’s get this show on the road then, fit boyfriend.”

Zayn imagined walking through Louis’ house for the very first time and everyone would just sort of freeze for a second before the girls start squealing and jumping on their older brother. Well, at least he got that part right. 

“LOUIS! LOUIS! LOUIS!!” A chorus of his boyfriend’s name kept getting squealed and he had to physically step back to not get overwhelmed. Tch, what the hell was Louis worrying about?

Despite the commotion, Zayn felt little strings tug at his heart when he saw how happy his boyfriend was. Louis was absolutely shining under all the attention, manoeuvring so he can hold all of his sisters at the same time. His grin was absolutely breathless and Zayn made a mental promise to paint the Tomlinsons all together one of these days.

“Sorry about the ruckus, love. You must be Zayn, right?”  
Zayn turned around and found Louis’ mum looking at him. “Uh- yes, ma’am.”  
Jay laughed, shaking her head while handing one of the babies to him. “Jay will do, love. Now, say hi to Ernie.”  
Luckily Zayn had some practice carrying babies. Dropping your boyfriend’s baby brother definitely would not go well with Louis. “Okay, Jay.” He smiled at the baby. “Hi there, Ernie. I’m your brother’s babysitter.”  
Speaking of boyfriend, Louis huffed indignantly. “Mum, why does Zaynie get to hold my brother before me?!” he tried to extract himself from the cute pile that was his sisters but just ended up waddling to Zayn. “My brother…” he pouted.  
Zayn pecked his boyfriend’s lips quickly. “I’m not going to kidnap him, love.”  
The girls all let go of Louis at the same time, muttering “eww”.  
Louis stuck his tongue out at them. “You’re just jealous my boyfriend’s fit.” He quickly hugged Jay, kissing her cheek. “Hi, mum. Where’s Doris?”  
Jay smiled, looking at Charlotte over Louis’ shoulder. “Your sisters were supposed to be watching her. Ernie can’t sleep unless I walk him around the block first.”  
Lottie rolled her eyes. “She’s fast asleep, mum. We were all well behaved when we saw this-“ She pointed at Louis. “arrived with Zayn.” She batted her lashes at Zayn, making him squirm.  
“Zayn isn’t into birds so might as well give up now, Lotts.” Louis scoffed, taking Ernie from Zayn. “Let’s go to my room before Charlotte acts all mature just so you’d smile at her.”  
Lottie gently kicked his leg. “Behave please. My room is next to yours and I do not want to hear what you do at night.”

Zayn just ducked his head, ears burning red as he grabbed their things before following Louis to his room. Being blunt apparently ran in his boyfriend’s family; they’d need to be more discreet.

Staying with Louis’ family had been the most fun thing that Zayn had done in a long time. The girls were always so energetic and easy to please. When he had mentioned that he knew how to draw, the girls all lined up to become his model. Everyone seemed to welcome him to the family. Louis was an absolute angel with his siblings, making them laugh and spoiling them as much as he could and it made Zayn fall just that much deeper for Louis. Everyone had given Zayn their blessing too so that was a relief. Felicite was a different case though. Fizzy had been a little distant with him and he couldn’t help but be bothered by it. He wondered if he made some sort of mistake. 

“Zayn? Zayn!” Louis’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
Zayn shook his head, pulling the shorter lad to his chest. “Sorry, spaced out a bit. What is it, love?”  
“Let’s go shopping tomorrow, gifts to buy, foods to be cooked, toys to be played with…” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.  
The younger chuckled, arms winding tighter around the older’s torso. “Be careful of those toys. Don’t want the girls to see them.”  
“I meant dolls for Daisy and Phoebe, you horn dog!” Louis laughed.  
“Says the one who still wanted to ride me even though we were late for breakfast this morning.”  
“Shush.”  
Zayn grinned, trailing kisses along his neck. “Love, does Fizzy hate me or summat?”  
“Fiz? She didn’t say anything to me. Did she tell you that?” Louis cocked his head to the side.  
The younger just shook his head. “Maybe I’m just imagining it. Don’t worry, love.”  
~  
The next morning was quite a ruckus since everyone wanted to ride shotgun in Zayn’s car. Louis kept insisting that he should be in front seeing as he was the older and the driver was his fit boyfriend, thank you very much. The kids all whined that he got to do it all the time so he should give them a chance. Zayn decided to take matters into his hands and chose Felicite surprising everyone.

“You didn’t have to pick me, y’know. Lotts is probably gonna get mad at me later.” Fizzy grumbled as she put on her seatbelt.  
Zayn peeked over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw that both Daisy and Phoebe wanted to seat on Louis’ lap. “Give it up, Lou. You’ll do it sooner or later anyway.” He flashed his boyfriend a smile when Louis made a face at him before turning to Felicite. “What did you say again, Fiz?”  
Felicite was looking at him intensely before shaking her head. “Just drive.”  
Zayn shrugged it off. Maybe Fizzy would never like him; the thought made him sigh. At least the rest of the girls liked him.

The car ride to the mall was anything but quiet. The twins started rambling which toy they wanted Louis to buy and Lottie was not so subtly hinting at a dress she had her eyes on for weeks. Louis kept making garbled sounds so he could drown them out which made the girls hit him. From there on, a tickle fight started. Zayn would just watch them through the rear view mirror and his heart just swelled. He had no trouble picturing his future family with Louis at all.

“I’m riding shotgun when we go home. No buts, no arguments.” Louis grumbled after the twins jumped out of the car and held onto Lottie and Fizzy.  
Zayn smiled. “Whatever you say, love.”  
Louis pecked his lips before tugging on his hand. “Let’s go!”

Shopping for the girls turned out to be…. very tiring. Zayn could honestly say that he had never experienced that with his own sisters. He made a mental note of asking Doniya later how she even does this. The girls wanted to try on different outfits which took a long time, ask for their sizes which took an even longer time but end up not asking Louis to buy it for them at the end. Life was hard. Daisy and Phoebe argued that they should get different dresses but would still end up picking the same dress but in different colors. Zayn honestly had no idea how his boyfriend was not losing his mind at this.

“Your brother is amazing.” Zayn mumbled, taking a seat beside Felicite as they watched the twins and Louis.  
“He is. He’s the best.” Fizzy smiled fondly at her brother.  
Zayn turned his head to the young girl. “Fiz, do-do you not like me? Is it something I did?”  
The young girl sighed, shaking her head a bit. “I just find it hard to trust guys that Louis dates. I hate seeing him heartbroken.”  
“I would never do anything to hurt him.” zayn emphasized the never. Hurting Louis was like hurting a puppy. Or a dog that bit back really.  
Fiz looked at him square in the eye. “That’s what Jed said as well but he left Lou. He was ashamed of being in love with my brother. He wouldn’t even hold my brother’s hand in public.” She stood up with a huff. “You’re not very touchy with him as well. Are you ashamed of Louis too?”

 

Zayn was shocked by what she had said. Between the two of them, Louis had always been more expressive and it didn’t seem to bother him that Zayn wasn’t. What if he was secretly bothered but just didn’t want to tell him? Zayn was definitely not ashamed of his boyfriend; Louis was the sunshine of his life. He promised to show it more to the smaller lad.

“Just sod off, yeah?” Louis hissed as a bloke their age came close to him, eyeing him like he was some kind of meat.  
“You’re a pretty little twink, aren’t you?” the man sneered. “Fucking gorgeous arse too.”  
Lottie and Fizzy looked at the man in distress. Luckily, Daisy and Phoebe were trying on some dresses so they weren’t there to hear their brother getting hit on. The bloke grabbed Louis’ arm, tugging him close.  
“Fuck off, mate.” Zayn hissed, pulling the bloke’s arm off his boyfriend. He quickly pulled Louis to his side and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist. “”M not afraid to deck you if you touch what’s mine again.”  
The guy rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t that great anyway.” He smirked as he eyed Zayn. “If you get bored of this twink, come find me, yeah?” And he walked away.  
“Oi, come back here, arsehole!” Louis exclaimed.  
Zayn pulled him back, nuzzling the older’s neck. “Just leave him.”  
“How dare he say I’m not that great? Hitting on my boyfriend too. The nerve.”  
Zayn couldn’t help but snort. “Love, have you seen yourself? I’d be stupid if I gave you up for that wanker.”  
Louis blushed when his sisters started coughing. He looked at the two of them, grinning when he saw that Fizzy had subtly nodded towards Zayn. Well that cleared that at least. 

They continued their shopping trip with more ease now. Felicite immediately warmed up to Zayn and started exchanging embarrassing stories about Louis. It seemed that the girls were waiting for Fizzy to warm up to their guest and now, all of them were busy trying to get the lad to pay attention to them. Louis grumbled at first but he was actually really happy. His favourite lad and girls were all getting along. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have no idea what I'm doing since this is my first time writing here and this is my first Zouis fic too sooo...yeaah. I'm nervous about it. Thanks for reading anyway ^-^


End file.
